Historias Breves
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: AGOSTO 5: UNA VIÑETA NUEVA. Esta es una colección de viñetas que no tienen relación entre sí. Algunas son cómicas, otras románticas y dramáticas.
1. Finales

**Finales **

- "Párate ahí y trata de detener la pelota"

- "Está bien..."- suspiró el otro- "¿Seguro que no quieres esperar a que Taichi o Ken puedan ayudarte con esto?"

- "El partido es _mañana_, ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!"- exclamó Daisuke levantando los brazos- "Además, Taichi sale hasta las 9 de la pizzería y Ken probablemente estudiará toda la noche..."

- "Que es precisamente lo que deberíamos estar haciendo, en lugar de perder el tiempo en el campo"

- "Arghh... ¿No te cansas de ser tan ñoño?"

- "¡Yo no soy un ñoño!"

- "¡Entonces guarda silencio y para mis tiros... _si es que puedes_"

Emitiendo un suspiro de resignación, Takeru se colocó al frente de la portería, aún tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación que los toscos guantes de portero producían en sus dedos. Cuando Daisuke le había llamado aquella tarde para que lo ayudara a prepararse para los finales pensó que pasaría la velada explicándole Historia o Geografía y no como portero de un deporte que no dominaba.

- "¡Allá voy!"- gritó el moreno mientras pateaba el balón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se dirigiera a toda velocidad hacia la portería y pasando justo encima de Takeru, quien lo detuvo fácilmente al estirar los brazos.

- "¡Bah! ¡Hasta yo pude detener esto!"- se burló mientras arrojaba el balón a su amigo.

- "¡Eso es porque no eres un humano, sino una garrocha ambulante!"- gritó Motomiya al tiempo que lo recibía. Se preparó nuevamente para patear y en un instante el balón salió volando por los aires, esta vez apuntando a la zona izquierda de la portería. Sin embargo, los rápidos reflejos de Takaishi evitaron que tocara las redes.

- "¡Cero y van dos!"- volvió a exclamar burlonamente. El rostro de Motomiya estaba rojo de ira.

- "¡Cállate! ¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta que logre anotarte un gol, niño burlón!"- una vez más el balón salió volando, pero la fuerza del tiro fue tan intensa que voló limpiamente encima de la portería. Takeru rió con más fuerza.

- "Yo creo que mejor nos regresamos a casa a estudiar Física, el examen es mañana y tienes las mismas probabilidades de aprobarlo que de anotarme un gol esta tar..."

Sin embargo, las palabras de Takeru fueron interrumpidas cuando el balón salió volando por última vez, marcando una curva perfecta en el aire y aterrizando justo en el rostro de Takaishi, tirándolo al suelo. Luego de permanecer aturdido por algunos segundos, se levantó con la ayuda de un muy sonriente Daisuke.

- "Que... ¿Qué fue eso?"

- "Siempre que una fuerza desequilibrada actúa sobre un cuerpo, produce una aceleración en su misma dirección que es directamente proporcional a la fuerza e inversamente proporcional a la masa del cuerpo"- recitó Daisuke burlonamente- "_La Segunda Ley de Newton"_


	2. Memorias

**Memorias **

- "¡Ay! ¡Quita eso de mi vista!"

- "¡Awww! ¿Por qué? ¡Si te veías taaaaan mona!"

- "Búrlate, Yagami. Ya encontraré una foto vergonzosa tuya y la enviaré a todos los de la escuela."

- "¡Bah! ¡No te creo capaz!"- Taichi siguió riéndose burlonamente al tiempo que agitaba una pequeña foto instantánea frente a los ojos de Sora: En ella se podía ver a la pelirroja con cinco años de edad, portando con orgullo un mameluco de osito con todo y capucha.

En vista de que la Señora Takenouchi le había dado un ultimátum a su hija respecto al caos que tenía por habitación, Sora se había visto obligada a pasar toda la tarde ordenando sus libros y discos, desempolvando las pocas muñecas que conservaba y seleccionando la ropa que ya no le quedaba para donarla a la caridad. Afortunadamente, su mejor amigo había llegado de sorpresa para acompañarla (y ayudarla) en su labor. En ese momento estaban terminando la última de las tareas: Ordenar las viejas fotografías de Sora en álbumes.

- "Si vas a seguir burlándote de mis fotos, será mejor que te va..."- murmuró la pelirroja ofendida mientras examinaba algunas fotos, su rostro iluminándose mutuamente- "¡Ajá!"

- "¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Taichi asomándose por encima del hombro de Sora y arrepintiéndose al instante- "Oh no..."

- "¡Pero qué nene más moooono!"- chilló Sora exageradamente, al tiempo que estampaba literalmente la imagen de un niño pequeño disfrazado de _Gok_ sobre el rostro escarlatina de su amigo.- "¿Dónde tienes escondidas las esferas del dragón, Tai?"

- "¡Oh! ¡Cállate!"- gruñó el otro tomando otra fotografía, sonriendo al ver que en ella aparecían los dos a los once años, poco después de sus aventuras en el Mundo Digital. Sora se percató de ello y tomó la foto para examinarla, sonriendo también.

- "Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo..."

- "¡Duh! ¡_Fue_ hace mucho!"- se burló Taichi.

- "¡Estoy hablando en serio!"- lo reprendió Sora al tiempo que dejaba la foto sobre la cama- "¿No te parece increíble ver estas fotos y darte cuenta de todo lo que representan?"

- "Bueno..."- los ojos burlones del castaño se suavizaron al entrar en contacto con sus memorias- "Ahora que lo dices..."

Los dos amigos pasaron la siguiente hora recordando viejas anécdotas a la vez que ordenaban las imágenes: Se burlaron (nuevamente) de los ridículos disfraces que usaban en las fiestas, sonrieron al ver a Daisuke levantar el trofeo interescolar de Sóccer (luego de un partido que había dejado a lo dos amigos sin voz de tanto gritar), sintieron pena al ver la recién fallecida abuela de Yamato y les invadió las nostalgia al ver la viejísima foto que los mostraba durante su primer día en la primaria.

- "Somos afortunados"- concluyó Sora al colocar la última fotografía bajo la cubierta plástica del álbum- "Tenemos tantas cosas que recordar juntos... tantas memorias..."

- "Sí..."- Sora se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Taichi sobre su mejilla. Al mirarlo a los ojos, encontró algo que la hizo sonrojar.- "Sora..."

- "¿Umm?"

- "¿Te gustaría crear nuevas memorias conmigo?"- le preguntó serenamente – "_¿Juntos?_"

La propuesta de Taichi quedó cerrada en ese instante con el nacimiento de una nueva memoria: _La de su primer beso..._


	3. Sueños de un Padre

**Sueños de un padre**

Todo había terminado para nosotros. Se había marchado, y con él, todos aquellos sueños e ilusiones que habían nacido con él. Los viajes que pensábamos hacer por el campo. Las visitas a los museos. Los regalos de cumpleaños y los pasteles que ella pensaba hornear para festejar el que estuviera un año más con nosotros.

También se habían marchado sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos y la primera vez que lo llevaría a la escuela, con los zapatos recién boleados y lágrimas de temor en sus ojos. Aquel día en el que le diría que no había nada que temer, que aprendería muchas cosas y que volvería a casa antes de lo que se imaginara, con nosotros.

Pero él no volvió.

Él se quedó ahí, en esa fría habitación de hospital. Junto con los cantos de su madre al arrullarlo, con mis juegos para alimentarlo y con el día en que se pararía frente a nosotros y nos diría emocionado que había aprendido a leer.

Nada de eso ocurriría... solo eran sueños que jamás se cumplirían.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió el día en que recibí aquella llamada telefónica. Frente al dolor de perder a mi hijo, la muerte de mi primo pareció rebotar en mi helado corazón. Con el rostro sereno acudimos al funeral, lloramos su partida y la de su amada, y nos dimos la media vuelta para regresar a nuestra triste rutina.

El llanto de un bebé nos detuvo.

Ahí, en los brazos de una anciana tía, vimos a una criatura cuyos sueños estaban tan rotos como los nuestros. Un niño que nunca podría llamar "pap" a alguien; que nunca podría anunciarle a su madre con una sonrisa que había aprobado su primer examen; que no tendría a alguien en cuyos brazos llorar cuando tuviera una pesadilla; que no sabría a quien presentar con orgullo a su primera novia.

Lo tomé en mis brazos, y al mirar sus ojos negros, pude ver reflejados en ellos un futuro tan brillante como su nombre.

Sé que ahora sus padres cuidan de nuestro pequeño estén donde estén...

... Porque ahora nosotros nos encargamos de que su niño, _nuestro hijo_, cumpla sus sueños.


	4. Saber Escuchar

En casa de los Inoue, todos tienen algo que decir.

_¡Es hora de levantarse!_

¡Siéntate bien, Momoe!

¿A quién le toca abrir la tienda hoy?

¡Termina tu desayuno, Miyako!

Para esta familia, los silencios son cosa rara. No importa a qué hora del día te presentes tanto en el mini-mercado como en el pequeño departamento del piso 16, siempre hay algo que oir.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que en casa de los Inoue se pueda siempre _escuchar_. No es de extrañarse que, con tanto ruido, los miembros de esta familia no puedan comprender más allá de lo que ellos mismos dicen.

Miyako está acostumbrada a ello. Sabe que si quiere ser escuchada, sólo tiene que esperar a que sus padres dejen de agobiarse con los pedidos, a que Momoe deje de hablar por teléfono con Jun o a que Mantarou deje de discutir con su hermana. Y, es en esos instantes de calma, en los que puede alzar la voz y hacerse entender. Sólo es cuestión de ser paciente.

Pero hoy no.

Hoy no es un día para ser pacientes. Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo y ella necesita advertirle a su familia antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_"¡Mamá¡Papá! Hay una criatura en el Internet!"- exclama la pequeña de 10 años entrando a la tienda._

"Ahora no, Miyako. ¿Acaso no ves que se nos descompuso el scanner?"- dice Papá mientras revisa frenéticamente la lista de precios- _"¡Momoe¿Cuánto cuesta el litro de jugo?"_

- "Espero que sea menor a 50 millones de yenes."- comenta un anciano que lleva parado frente a la caja casi 10 minutos, esperando pacientemente a que los Inoue puedan decirle cuanto cuesta su bebida.

_- "¿Pero qué es esto?"_- exclama Mantarou mientras re-etiqueta las papas fritas- _"Yagami Taichi, 11 años de edad... ¿Estuviste jugando con el scanner o la computadora, Miyako?"_

_-"¡Es lo que estoy tratando de decirles!"_- grita Miyako perdiendo la paciencia- _"¡Hay un monstruo suelto en la red¡Él es el responsable de que no haya teléfono ni celulares¡Él es el que está alterando el scanner! Un grupo de niños está tratando de detenerlo, pero necesita nuestra ayuda antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

Mamá suspira- _"¿Has estado leyendo los mangas de tu hermano, Miyako? No tenemos tiempo para escuchar tus fantasías, hija. Obviamente se trata de un hacker o simplemente se descompuso nuestra computadora. ¡Vete a la casa, por favor!"_

_- "¡Pero mamá!"_- Miyako sabe que la batalla está perdida. Su familia está tan preocupada por los extraños desperfectos de la tienda que sus gritos otra vez alcanzan los altos decibeles a los que la niña está acostumbrada. Pronto sus voces no son más que un revoltijo de sonidos irritantes que no puede distinguir.

Sin embargo, Miyako escucha entre el ruido 3 palabras, pronunciadas por una vocecita tímida e infantil.

_- "Yo te creo"_

La niña voltea hacia la caja y se topa con unos brillantes ojos verdes: Es el nieto del anciano, que ha permanecido oculto entre las piernas de su abuelo todo este tiempo.

Miyako sonríe y toma al niño de la mano: Finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que sabe escuchar.


	5. No juzgues a un libro por su portada

Koushirou es un grueso libro de Álgebra.

O al menos eso es lo que piensa Daisuke mientras observa al pelirrojo trabajar en su laptop.

Un enorme y pesado libro de Álgebra, lleno de conocimientos que Daisuke ni siquiera imagina.

Un enorme y pesado libro de Álgebra al cual Daisuke no tiene ni idea de cómo acercársele, porque le intimida.

Tal y como el que tiene en el regazo. ¡Mugroso examen semestral! Daisuke está seguro de que lo va a reprobar de todos modos. No tiene sentido desperdiciar un hermoso día resolviendo ecuaciones de primer grado. Ni siquiera el gran Koushirou Izumi es capaz de hacerle entender lo que es la "x" y la "y" al distraido Motomiya.

_"¿Cómo vas, Daisuke?"-_ pregunta sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

_"Bien"_- miente el chico, observando nuevamente a su amigo.

Daisuke considera a Koushirou su amigo, después de todo. Cierto, es raro que pasen tiempo juntos. De hecho, la única razón por la cual Koushirou lo está ayudando con sus estudios es porque Jou está en finales y Ken tiene que preparar una enorme presentación de Biología para el día siguiente. A Takeru no se le dan los números y los Yagami están visitando a una tía. Iori aún no termina la primaria, Mimi está al otro lado del mundo y Sora está en un paseo escolar. ¡Y ni siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría si estudiara con Miyako! Daisuke aún recuerda el fuerte pellizco que ésta le dió por no prestar atención.

De acuerdo, Koushirou era su última opción... después de Jun, por supuesto. Y no porque Koushirou no pudiera enseñarle, después de todo el chico es un genio. No... Lo que pasa es que Koushirou lo intimida. No tienen nada en común, excepto todo el asunto del Mundo Digital. Koushirou es tan serio, tan formal... aún más que Ken. De hecho, le sorprende que Taichi pase tanto tiempo con el pelirrojo porque...

_"Estás distraído."- _dice Koushirou mirando finalmente a Daisuke.  
_"Lo siento..."_- se disculpa el moreno rápidamente.

Koushirou no responde. Su negra mirada está fija en el verde solar que tiene enfrente. A petición de Daisuke, ambos muchachos están estudiando en el parque y no en la biblioteca, ya que al menor le desespera pasar mucho tiempo encerrado bajo un mismo techo.

Y no¡No es claustrofobia!

_- "El cerebro necesita oxígeno para trabajar."_- comenta Koushirou.  
_- "¿Huh?"  
- "Tomemos un descanso."_- Koushirou apaga su computadora y la guarda con cuidado en su maletín. Daisuke se levanta del brinco y el grueso libro de Álgebra sale volando por los aires, pero al chico no le importa. Saca su balón de la mochila y corre hacia el solar, dispuesto a despejar su mente mediante unas cuantas dominadas.

_... siete, ocho, nueve, diez... _El balón rebota una y otra vez contra las rodillas del muchacho. El récord actual de Daisuke es de 53 dominadas seguidas. El récord de Taichi es de 60. Daisuke está dispuesto a ganarle a su amigo antes de que termine el verano.

Daisuke se equivoca durante una de las dominadas y el balón sale volando hacia la derecha. _¡Rayos¡Solamente llegué a 26!._ Alguien atrapa la pelota.

_"Gracias, Koushirou."_- dice Daisuke extendiendo los brazos- "_Lánzamela, por favor_".

Koushirou sonríe y se dirige a un extremo del solar. Una vez ahí, arroja con fuerza el balón, el cual rebota en el pecho de un sorprendido Daisuke.- _"Trata de anotarme un gol"_.

A Daisuke le toma unos segundos percatarse de las intensiones del pelirrojo. Extrañado, Daisuke coloca el balón en el suelo y la patea con fuerza.

_"Imposible que alguien como Koushirou atrape el balón. Es mi mejor tiro."_

Koushirou atrapa el balón, aunque con un poco de dificultad. Daisuke está sorprendido.

_"¡Vaya¡Me hace falta practica!"_- dice Koushirou pasando una mano por su frente.  
_"¿Práctica? Pero como..."_  
_"Cuando estaba en tercer grado, mi madre me convenció de inscribirme al club de fútbol."_- explica Koushirou arrojando el balón hacia el moreno- _"Le preocupaba que pasara tanto tiempo sólo en mi cuarto y quería que respirara algo de aire fresco y conviviera con otros niños. Nunca fui muy bueno y de hecho sólo jugué como portero un par de veces, pero valió la pena. Así fue como conocí a Taichi."_

Daisuke no sabe qué decir- _"¡Vaya¿Por qué no me dijiste que jugabas al fútbol?"_  
Koushirou se encoge de hombros- _"¡Nunca me lo preguntaste! Anda, juguemos un poco más. Así estarás más despierto para seguir con el Álgebra."_

Daisuke y Koushirou juegan un rato más. El menor decide que Koushirou aún necesita perfeccionar sus atrapadas y que con mucho gusto le ayudará a practicar durante el verano.

Y mientras Koushirou intenta atrapar el balón una vez más, Daisuke confirma sus sospechas.

Koushirou realmente es como un grueso libro de Álgebra, llenos de ecuaciones y acertijos que Daisuke aún no conoce ni comprende.

Pero ahora está dispuesto a abrirlo, leerlo y conocerlo.


	6. Ordenes del doctor

Por cortesía, Jou Kido siempre toca la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de sus pacientes.

Esta vez no es la excepción. El joven residente toca 3 veces la puerta de la habitación 26.

"¡Adelante!"- exclama una voz masculina y muy familiar.

Luego de revisar el expediente, Jou conoce en teoría perfectamente las condiciones en las que se encuentra su joven paciente.

Aún así, se le dificulta mantenerse serio al toparse con Daisuke Motomiya, con un ojo morado y la pierna derecha enyesada. Un accidente de patineta lo tiene internado en el hospital por dos días en observación, la pierna inmóvil con ayuda de una correa que cuelga del techo.

"Señor Motomiya"- saluda Jou seriamente, revisando sus notas. - "¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?"

"Mejor, Doctor Kido"- responde el joven apretando los dientes. Jou cierra la puerta y en ese momento su postura cambia.

Dirige una sonrisa al chico y comenta- "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Daisuke¿Lanzarte por las escaleras en patineta?"

"¡Tenía todo perfectamente en control, Jou!"- exclama Daisuke mientras trata de sentarse, su rostro palideciendo un poco cuando intenta mover un poco la pierna- "¡No es mi culpa que esa chica de segundo año decidiera subir las escaleras en ese momento!"

"Estás pálido, Dai."- Jou se aproxima al muchacho y examina sus heridas- "¿Seguro que no quieres tomar ningún analgésico? La enfermera me dijo que anoche te rehusaste a tomar algún medicamento."

"Estoy bien. Es sólo un rasguñito... he soportado cosas peores cuando estaba en el DigiMundo."

"Una fractura doble de fémur no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría un 'rasguñito', Daisuke. Pero bueno, si así lo deseas..."- Jou da una suave palmadita a la pierna enyesada. Dai aprieta los dientes y se aferra con fuerza al colchón, pero sonríe con tal de ocultar su malestar.

"Lo que pasa es que Daisuke quiere impresionar a la enfermera. ¡Quiere aparentar que es un chico rudo!"- exclama una vocecita desde la mochila del muchacho, al lado de la cama. Jou la abre y la instante sale de un brinco una criaturita azul e inquieta, rebotando en la pierna de Daisuke antes de caer sobre la cama.

"Argghh... ¡Chibimon!"- exclama Daisuke- "¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¿Ah no¿Que no es por eso que le dijiste a Naomi que podías patinar en la escalera?"

"¡Mentira!"- pero las mejillas encendidas de Daisuke le dan la razón al pequeño digimon.

Jou ríe- "Pero Daisuke¡me sorprendes! Yo creí que esa mal hábito tuyo de ponerte en peligro para impresionar a una chica había desaparecido hace años."

Tanto Daisuke como Chibimon se avergüenzan: Ese episodio en el mundo digital afortunadamente está casi olvidado.

- "Por cierto¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Chibimon? Sabes bien que no se permiten digimon en el hospital, Daisuke. Al menos no hasta que Tai logre promover la ley de igualdad entre digimon y humanos."

- "Sí, y para eso tenemos que esperar a que termine la carrera de leyes..."- Daisuke se encoge de hombros- "No quería dejarlo solo en casa... es capaz de comerse todo en mi ausencia. Además, estoy seguro de que Gomamon ha de estar oculto en este hospital¿verdad?."

Ahora Jou es quien palidece- "Ehh... sí... está en el salón de residentes¡pero no se te ocurre decir ni una palabra!"

- "Por mi honor de chico elegido"- dice Daisuke levantando un brazo y riéndose, pero al instante su cara se vuelve un gesto de dolor- "Mi costado..."

- "¿Daisuke?"

- "¡De verdad estoy bien!"- vuelve a mentir Daisuke, buscando a su alrededor algo que le permita cambiar el tema. Su mirada se centra en el libro que Jou carga junto con su expediente- "¿Qué haces con los libros de Koushirou?"

- "¿Esto?"- Jou observa su libro de _Programación: Nivel Intermedio_ y sonríe- "Koushirou me lo recomendó, pero no es suyo. Yo lo compré hace dos días."

- "¿Y para qué quieres un libro de computación, Jou¡Eres un estudiante de medicina!"

- "Exactamente. Un estudiante de medicina que algún día abrirá una clínica en el Digimundo."- Jou se encoge de hombros- "Y si quiero curar a los digimon, necesito saber como funcionan. Koushirou me ha estado enseñando todo sobre los digimon desde hace un año. ¡No tienes idea de lo interesante que es el asunto de los digimon vacuna y los digimom virus!"

- "Ehhh... sí."- dice Daisuke, pero en el fondo está orgulloso de lo mucho que se están esforzando sus amigos mayores para darle a los digimon una vida mejor. ¡Ya no puede esperar a salir de la preparatoria y mostrar a todo el mundo lo que Daisuke Motomiya es capaz de hacer!

Claro que antes de salir de la preparatoria, tiene que salir de este hospital.

¡Y para ello debe dejar de dolerle esta estúpida pierna!

Jou parece darse cuenta de ello porque comenta- "¿Sabes una cosa, Dai? Necesitas descansar. En un rato toca la hora de visita y Hikari me llamó para avisar que viene con todos a acompañarte, así que aprovecha para dormir. Yo me llevo a Chibimon al salón de residentes. A Gomamon le gustará la compañía y no quiero que alguna enfermera lo descubra aquí."

- "Perfecto. ¡Gracias Jou!"

- "Un placer, amigo. Bueno Chibimon,"- Jou abre los brazos- "¡Vamos a ver Gomamon! Seguro ya sacó todas las golosinas de las maquinitas y querrá compartirlas contigo..."

- "¿Golosinas¡Genial!"- Chibimon brinca de la cama, rebota sobre la pierna de Daisuke, vuela por los aires y aterriza sobre el hombro de Jou justo cuando este cierra la puerta de la habitación tras él.

Una vez a solas, solo hay una cosa que Daisuke puede expresar:

**¡AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!**


End file.
